


Brother

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: The Adventures of Transgender Jim [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is overprotective even though he isn't in this story, Brotherly Bonding, FTM Jim, Gen, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: A lot can change in 12 years, Jim's about to show Sam how much.





	

Jim gulped. On the other side of that door waited his brother.  
His brother who he hadn’t seen since he was twelve.  
His brother who he hadn’t seen since moments before he drove a car off a cliff.  
His brother who he hadn’t seen since before he had transitioned.  
Jim was in Starfleet now. Just a cadet for the moment, but he was still planning to be an officer in three years, meaning he had a year left. His room mate, Bones, was helping him to complete his transition. When Bones had found out how Jim was binding the Doctor had freaked out. He forced Jim to buy a proper binder and look after himself properly.  
Jim was freaking out about going through that door. He freaked out even more when a voice inside called out. “Claire?” Then the door opened.  
“It’s Jim now, Sam,” Jim said as he saw his brother for the first time in 12 years.  
“Mom said you had changed, little bro,” Sam said grinning. “You’re still my stupid kid sibling though.” And with that Sam, at 27, grabbed his 24 year old brother in a headlock.  
“Oh come on Sam,” Jim complained, pulling at his brother’s arm and grinning. “I can hardly breathe in this thing without you restricting my airways.”  
Sam let him go and ruffled his short hair as Jim straightened. “Come on in Jimmy,” Sam said, stepping aside. It appeared they had more catching up than he had assumed.  
“You got any coffee?” Jim asked.  
“Dude, ever heard of replicators?”  
“They never make it right!”


End file.
